


SlickBit

by Crematosis



Series: Destiel Smut Bingo 2018 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, DestielFFPrompt, M/M, Mentioned Gabriel/Sam, Omega Dean, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crematosis/pseuds/Crematosis
Summary: Several days into his business trip, Castiel is worn out and missing his omega mate. Perhaps this new device that Dean gave him will ease his loneliness.





	SlickBit

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills my "Barely Awake" square for Destiel Smut Bingo
> 
> Based off a prompt from the Destiel Port FB group

It was a few minutes after midnight by the time Castiel finally made it to the hotel, wearily dragging his carry-on luggage behind him. 

The whole day had been a complete disaster. His flight out of Miami had been delayed two hours, which made him miss his connecting flight in Denver, and he was rerouted to Las Vegas for five hours before he finally made it to Portland. And to top it all off, his big suitcase had ended up in Phoenix.

He was beginning to understand why Dean refused to fly anywhere.

He consoled himself with the reminder that he had two days in Portland to recover before he was moving on to San Diego. And at the end of the week, he was flying back home to Dean. As awful as it was to cram five company inspections into a two-week period, Castiel was willing to make the trip once every six months since it allowed him to work from home the rest of the year.

The day from hell improved marginally when Castiel checked into his hotel room and realized they had given him a suite with a king-sized bed.

Either someone had screwed up the booking or the company was trying to throw its weight around to impress him. With Zachariah Adler, Castiel was betting on the latter.

Castiel was a fair and conscientious inspector so he wasn’t going to let the nice room influence his opinion in the slightest. If anything, the room was really what he deserved for all the trouble he had been through.

He kicked off his shoes with a sigh of relief and padded into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He stopped short in the doorway.

There was a jacuzzi in the corner of the room. Wow. Something was definitely going on that Adler was hoping to smooth over. Castiel made a note to himself to be especially diligent in his inspection.

He gave the jacuzzi an appraising look and ultimately decided he was too tired to try it. But it would still be there tomorrow and he would probably really need it after dealing with Adler’s arrogant bravado all day.

After a perfunctory wash to get rid of the sweat and stale airport stench, Castiel collapsed in bed and started setting the alarm on his watch for his early-morning meeting.

His hand froze over the buttons. It wasn’t an ordinary watch, after all. It was a SlickBit.

Five months ago, Dean had come home, grinning from ear to ear with the news that his little brother had gotten the device patented and his fledgling company, A.B.Our, was already swarmed with pre-orders and news stations clamoring for interviews.

And because Dean had been nothing but supportive and encouraging of his brother as the company struggled to get off the ground, Sam had presented him with a pair of top of the line SlickBits.

Dean had insisted they set them up that very night. So Castiel spent half an hour very lovingly fingering Dean to orgasm and collected his slick in the special compartment of his watch. And then Dean had returned the favor, jacking Castiel off so he could store some of his alpha’s semen in his own watch.

In theory, having a mate’s scent stored in the device would help with periods of separation. Castiel wouldn’t know if it actually worked as well as the testimonials claimed because he had yet to try it for himself. Sure, he sometimes missed Dean when his mate was at work all day at the auto shop or if Dean and Sam went off for a weekend of sibling bonding. It had seemed so pathetic to turn to a device when all he had to do was wait out a day or two.

But now he was looking at another five days of separation. Maybe six if the airlines screwed up the return flight. He suddenly found himself missing Dean terribly.

What was the harm in indulging himself for one night? That was what it was there for, right?

Castiel’s thumb found the little button on the side of the watch marked with an omega symbol.

Immediately, the watch made a tiny whirring sound and scent filled the air.

Castiel closed his eyes and inhaled the sweet scent of Dean’s slick. Notes of honeyed whiskey, crisp apple, and heady musk. It was almost like Dean was in the room with him.

Castiel’s cell phone blared at him from the bedside table.

“For fuck’s sake,” Castiel growled. If Adler was calling to check in on him, he was going to very displeased. He didn’t want to deal with him until their 8 am meeting and not a moment sooner.

All irritation vanished when a familiar number registered on the screen.

“Dean? What are you doing up at this hour?”

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said, his voice pleasantly sleep-roughened. “I see you finally used the SlickBit for its intended purpose.”

“And how do you know that?” He squinted at the device suspiciously.

“It pinged me. Surprisingly loud for something so small.”

“I apologize, Dean. I didn’t mean to wake you.” He fumbled with the buttons. “I’ll just turn it off and let you go back to bed.”

“Hell no. I’m not going back to sleep until my curiosity is satisfied. So, after all these months just using the damn thing as a fitness tracker, what finally got you to break?”

Castiel bit his lower lip. “They, uh, they put me in a room with a king-sized bed.”

“A big-ass bed and nobody to share it with.”

“Something like that,” Castiel admitted.

There was a rustling sound in the background. “I’m feeling the same way,” Dean said. “Our bed seems pretty empty without you in it.”

Castiel took another deep inhale of Dean’s scent. “The SlickBit helps,” he said. “It doesn’t make the bed any less empty, but having your scent is still comforting.” Hearing Dean’s voice also helped make the illusion of his presence a little more real. Castiel was so glad Dean had cared enough to call and check in on him.

“Maybe I should try mine then,” Dean said. 

Castiel’s SlickBit vibrated against his wrist and let out an obnoxiously loud beep.

Castiel winced. No wonder the thing had woke Dean up.

“Oh holy hell,” Dean gasped. “This really fucking works. It smells just like alpha arousal in here. God, I could lick this thing up.”

“Dean,” Castiel said sternly.

“What? Don’t tell me my scent’s doing nothing for you. I bet you’re about to pop a knot right now just thinking of that night you worked all that slick out of me.” Dean whined low in his throat. “Your fingers were fucking magical.”

Castiel coughed and pressed a hand over the growing bulge in his sleep pants. “I have an early morning meeting so I really ought to turn in for the night. And I ought to let you get back to sleep.”

Dean whimpered. “I can’t. Not like this.”

Castiel stared at his phone, nostrils flaring as he listened to Dean’s heavy breathing. He could imagine his mate sprawled out on their deep blue sheets, writhing with need.

“Are you touching yourself, Dean?”

Dean’s low, throaty moan was answer enough. Castiel’s breath hitched and he palmed himself through his pants.

“A-are you?” Dean panted. 

Castiel kicked off his pants and freed his erection. “Yes, Dean.”

Dean exhaled noisily. “Oh god. I wish I was there. I wish you were here. I wish I could put my mouth on your dick right fucking now. Jesus Christ, this scent is strong.”

Castiel groaned and wrapped a hand tightly around his shaft. “I wish your mouth was on me as well.

“God, I’m so hard it hurts,” Dean whined. 

“Keep touching yourself,” Castiel ordered. “You can work yourself through it.”

“Oh god, oh god. Alpha, please.”

“Talk to me,” Castiel demanded. “Where are you touching yourself?”

“My dick,” Dean whined. “My hands don’t feel the same as yours.”

“Use your imagination. Pretend I’m there, spreading your legs apart and opening you up with my fingers. Pinching and twisting your nipples into hard little nubs and then soothing them with my tongue. Leaving little love bites all across your inner thighs. And when you’re so worked up you can’t stand it, I crook my fingers just right and you explode with pleasure.”

Castiel listened to Dean come with a choked cry and found himself quickly following after.

“Wow,” Dean said breathlessly.

“Agreed,” Castiel said. He stretched out on the bed, all the tension from traveling draining right out of him.

“Dude. We should do this again tomorrow. Maybe a little earlier in the evening so I can get some of my toys out and really put on a show.”

“I have my meeting with Zachariah Adler and the inspection of his company tomorrow,” Castiel said. “But you’re welcome to use the SlickBit for your own pleasure.” He paused. “I’ll have to remember to leave my SlickBit back at the hotel. It would be very unprofessional if my meeting was interrupted with that horrible beep.”

“There’s gotta be a way to turn off the notification sound,” Dean mused. “I mean, Sam let Gabriel test the first prototype and you know what an asshole your brother is. He’d be using that shit six times a day just to be a dick.”

Castiel nodded sagely. His brother was a legendary nuisance. But somehow, Sam Winchester put up with him.

“I’ll call Sam in the morning,” Dean said around a yawn. “Too tired to go looking for the manual right now.”

“Goodnight, Dean.” 

Castiel burrowed into his pillows and dreamed of curling up with his mate. In only a few more days, it would be reality once again.


End file.
